powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Leh Näfel
is a catlike field commander in the Reconstructive Experiment Empire Mess. Character History Näfel was one of the most loyal of Great Doctor Lie Köpflen's creations, always standing by her creator's side and showing great love to him to the point that she would call him "father", compared to his other creations like Leh Wanda or Leh Gals. Näfel proved herself brutal in combat, fierce and tough easily standing her ground against all of the Flashman, both male and female. Her main ability, though, was her abilities to use illusions to make herself a master of disguise to deceive the team as part of Mess schemes. When Great Emperor Lah Deus demanded greater results from Köpflen's creations due to consistent failure, Köpflen upgrades her by giving her the Monster Warrior form of Näfelura. In this form, Näfel becomes tougher and takes on a further cat-like appearance while gaining the ability to create illusions so powerful that they're nearly impossible to break out of without external assistance, such as with the encouraging words of others to assist them or with a device to see through Näfelura's mind-bending powers. By the time Lie Köpflen began to sacrifice the Mess forces to become Deus Beast Warriors, Näfel chooses to have one created by way of a clone instead of using herself, creating the Deus Beast Warrior clone of The Nefuluss. Alongside being a stronger clone, it also had the ability to self-destruct, yet be revived instantly and fully recovered by way of Näfel herself. Confusing the Flashman on it's tenacity, Jin appears to figure Näfel as the mastermind and attacks her, appearing to kill her but merely knocking her out of the way. After Näfel's survival, she ends up assisting Köpflen by abducting Sir Cowler's partner Bo Gardan, leading to his mutation into a Deus Beast Warrior and leading to Cowler's final destruction of the space overlord. Näfel remained loyal to her father to the end, when the Flashman storm Laboh during their final hours before their Anti-Flash Phenomenon became fatal. When Jin attempts to attack Keflen for everything he had done, Näfel becomes struck by his Prism Holy Sword, crying for her father before dying in Köpflen's arms. leynefelend.PNG|Nefel in her last moment Maskman Näfelura, alongside Sir Cowler, is one of five revived villains who overwhelm the Maskmen before being defeated by a gathering of the previous Red Warriors including her old enemy Red Flash. Turboranger clipshow Leh Näfel appears in the clips from Choushinsei Flashman seen in the first episode of Kousoku Sentai Turboranger. Warriors *The Zaimoss (3) (First Beast Warrior) *The Saizar (6) *The Jigen (8 & 9) *The Mashiras (14) *The Nenjiki (23) *The Ganmel (30) *The Mazarass (34) *The Menonga (39) (Final Beast Warrior) Akibaranger In Nobuo Akagi/AkibaRed's roll call in the fourth episode of the first season of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger, he says that "I wouldn't mind letting Leh Näfel walk all over me!" Notes *Sayoko Hagiwara who played Leh Näfel previously played Rei Tachibana (DynaPink) in Kagaku Sentai Dynaman. *Leh Näfel shares similar traits with Shibolena from Megaranger: both see Köpflen/Hinelar as their father figure in similar ways. Both were also the main female general and master of disguise. Appearances Category:Reconstructive Experiment Empire Mess Category:Sentai Villains Category:Female Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Generals Category:Sentai Final Villain